


i woke up, in the middle of the night

by Kuc1ngPut1h



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:34:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26306440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuc1ngPut1h/pseuds/Kuc1ngPut1h
Summary: * wakes up in the middle of the night *  The fuck is that  * goes back to sleep(?) *
Kudos: 2





	i woke up, in the middle of the night

There's something on the couch _ ~~(oh is there now)~~_

She blinks. And squints.

There actually _is_ something on the couch.

It's...human shaped, at least. 

She blinks again.

But other than that, it's gray all over. The light in hallway behind the couch should've made the front of... whatever that is darker from shadows. But instead the humanoid is just, smooth, somewhat metallic grey all over. No shadows, none of that shine-glare thing you'd expect to see on a smooth metal surface after having light shined on them. 

Which is as perplexing as the humanoid's lack of physical attributes you'd usually see on a human. No visible facial features _(which reminds her of the mannequins in the mall)_ , it's bare _(not naked because that just sounds weird)_ body is also absent of any skin folds, muscle definition or bones showing through the skin. Just the. Smooth. Gray shell.

_the fuck-?_

Is she still sleeping? Trapped in another one of her half-lucid dream-slash-nighmare sequences? 

_(or did her nightmares finally crossed over into the reality-plane-existence where her waking body is, where her nighmares can harm her and leave lasting effects, ~~where they can each have a go at tormenting her in her waking hours as well)~~_

She didn't bother to ask out aloud if whatever that sits on the couch across her is real or not, not only because she still has to make an effort to un-double her vision from post-sleep daze but also because really, whatever that fucker is it ain't obeying the rules of lighting in reality _(where tf are your shadows dude ya gotta have shadows in this reality-plane-existence ffs)_

So she just gave it a bleary blink again. Once. Twice. Before her body decided for her by tilting sideways and onto the soft _(but also lumpy af)_ , familiar, welcoming embrace of the sofa.

_(back to sleep it is then)_

She keeps an eye on the gray figure through gradually narrow vision as she reaches for two sofa cushions on the floor. One she hugged with her arms over her chest, and the other went between her legs _(there is a bolster pillow in the living room, but it's her younger brother's who's going through puberty which means that it smells funky as shit)_. The gray mannequin-like being hasn't moved an inch. It's just sitting there. Menacingly.

Her last thought as she closed her eyes was if it decides to kill, hopefully it'll be painless and quick, like a snap of her neck-

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: I got this thing-idea, whatever-while I was reading porn :D I should get back to reading it, it looks good. 
> 
> Anyway stream Dynamite(https://youtu.be/gdZLi9oWNZg)  
> Th one by Korea's Billboard 100 No.1 singers, although Taio Cruz's is great as well. Really got me feeling that early 2000's nostalgia


End file.
